Spring Fever
by Melchy
Summary: It's hard to concentrate on work when it's such a nice day.


This is for my pal Mara who reminded me how much fun the world of Perry Mason is. I've enjoyed many of your stories, I hope you will enjoy mine. Any mistakes of grammar, left out words, misspelled words etc are my fault.

I don't own the characters, CBS does and probably someone else and Erle Stanley Gardner created them and I borrowed them and might do it again.

The day was unusually spring-like for October even in Los Angeles. Della Street noticed it hurrying from the car to the courthouse, from the courthouse to the car, the car to the restaurant, the restaurant to the car, the car to the courthouse, the courthouse to the car and finally in the car back to the law office of Perry Mason.

Through it all she had tried to remain focused, organized and business like—the three things she was paid to do. She kept notes on the trial in progress, admired Perry in his new suit, wondered if the court reporter could look anymore dour, and as always tried not to laugh too hard when her boss confused the district attorney so his face turned a nice shade of red.

The window to the left of her was closed and she had an outlandish desire to open it and let in that wonderful breeze that had ruffled her hair just an hour ago. Who said you couldn't get spring fever in October? Not only did she have it, but it was quite a bad case. She wanted to go home and take off her shoes and stockings, put on something comfortable, maybe indulge in a Long Island Ice Tea or a Gin and Tonic and oh yes one more thing to make it perfect—Perry Mason himself.

Paul Drake leaned in and whispered a remark about the court reporter in her ear and she gave a faint smile and shook her head. He felt it too, this thing that was in the air. Feeling like a little girl in school, she flipped to a clean sheet of paper in her stenographer's book and wrote _'have any plans for tonight?'_

'_**Dinner with some old friends'**_ he wrote in bold letters, glancing up at Perry Mason the entire time as though he were the headmaster who would come and spoil their fun. _**'You?'**_

The detective had learned sometime back, much to his sorrow, that when you asked the word "you" to Perry Mason and Della Street it didn't mean just one but both of them. While it was highly rumored there was more between the lawyer and his confidential secretary than just business, it was to most people just that—a rumor. And as Perry had said, what was a better shield to hide behind than that? They were never obvious about it, always acting professionally in public, very much a team. In the beginning Paul was hoping he'd have a chance with the beautiful brunette, but that was not to be. And maybe it was better that way. It was nice having a friend.

'_Not sure_.' She wrote back, '_hopefully dinner and then nothing_.'

They kept writing notes back and forth, both of them surprised to find that the case had actually been settled and everything had come to a close. The client, a beautiful (weren't they always) girl of about twenty was hugging her new hero and the bailiff was taking the guilty party out the back way. The door to the courtroom was open and the warm air from people coming in and out was starting to waft in. Della and Paul waited patiently as Perry made small talk to the judge, Hamilton Burger and Lt. Tragg and finally walked over to where they were. "Let's blow this joint." He said in a low voice that made Della giggle. "Paul are you coming back to the office with us?"

"No, you two go on, I've got plans and I want to get out of here before you find me something else to do."

The sunlight was bright and it took a few minutes to adjust as they walked out the main door. Della slipped on the curb as they prepared to cross the street and Perry grabbed her hand, not letting go as they went to the car. He helped her into the passenger side, and then walked around to the driver's, taking a few minutes before starting the engine. "Good job as always." She told him, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." He took her hand and kissed it, before laying it back on her lap. 'I knew my point, I was just waiting for the right moment to make the big drop, but you know the whole time I kept thinking, enough of this Mason, you should be out fishing, or grilling or snuggling with your best girl somewhere." And he grinned at her. "I think it was the worst case of spring fever, I've ever had, which is something to say, considering its October."

"I know." Della nodded, as he started the motor. "Paul and I had it too."

"Where was he off to in such a hurry?"

"He said he was having dinner with some old friends."

"He has friends besides us?"

"Says he does."

Perry promised he'd be just a minute and then they could go get a nice leisurely dinner and decide what to do for the rest of the evening. He let them into the office with his key, Gertie having left and locked up at 4:00 and headed back to his own office 'to go through a few papers.'

Della checked her messages, went through the afternoon mail, checked the time, looked in on Perry, went back out, straightened her desk, found a memo that needed typing, checked on Perry again, made use of the facilities, checked the time, tried to pretend her stomach didn't just growl, checked the time.

Opening up the middle drawer of her desk, she took out a bottle of perfume, sprayed a little more behind her ears and on each pulse point and checked her hair in the compact mirror. She turned the door knob of Perry's office and cleared her throat. He looked up from the paper he was reading, gave her a brief smile and went back to reading. Della stepped inside the office and closed the door, approaching his desk. Once more he looked up, "Just one more minute and then we'll go eat."

"What." She began, taking the paper out of his hand and sitting down on his lap, placing her hands around his neck, "if I told you, you were all out of minutes." She leaned in and kissed him, knowing he wouldn't resist. When that kiss ended, she quickly started another, not giving him a moment to think or breathe. It did the trick. Kisses grew deeper, breath becoming shallow, his hand tight against her thigh. She sighed when his lips left hers and made a path down her neck, lingering in that one spot behind her ear that always made her melt. He left open mouth kisses on her collar bone and smiled as she shivered at his handiwork.

"Watch it Counselor." She said in a shaky voice. "Or you're going to get a lot more than you bargained for."

"May I remind you Miss Street," his own voice not quite steady. "That you were the one that started this. I was just an innocent bystander."

"So sue me. I have a great lawyer"

The couch that stood in the corner of the office was close by, but at that moment it seemed very far away. Perry shifted in the swivel chair, pulling Della in for a kiss. As they kissed, his fingertips moved down to the small gap in her blouse, making circles on the bare skin of her stomach. She tried not to gasp as he touched the swell of her breast not hidden by underwear, her nipples growing hard and tight and the memory of his mouth on them brought a feeling close to climax.

Scooting closer, she ran her hand down his fully clothed chest, over his belt buckle and stopped at the erect package between his legs. He moaned softly when she brushed against it, and once more pulled her in for a kiss. Quickly his fingers began to unbutton her blouse and anxiously she reached for his tie. No one was sure who moved the wrong way, but the next thing they knew the chair gave a squeak and they were laying on the floor in a jumble like a couple of playful puppies.

Perry rolled over and pulled himself up, then offered Della a hand. "This is going to take two hands." She giggled. "Do you know we have a crack in the ceiling right there?" she pointed to a spot right over her head.

"No, we'll have to get someone to fix that." He laughed, as she picked her up off the floor. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. She assured him. "You have a cut on your forehead.

"I'll live."

They took a moment in the small washroom to put things to rights, and then made sure everything was in place. Taking hands, they walked down the street to a restaurant with patio seating enjoying the rest of the warm day. But that feeling of spring fever was far from over.


End file.
